


(you will see) where happiness is

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Meteor Garden, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi - Freeform, minor semi eita/shirabu kenjirou - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wala namang pakialam si Hajime sa social hierarchy sa school in the first place. Pero ibang usapan na kapag kaibigan na niya ang nadadamay.Pakialam ba niya kung mabigyan siya ng red card ng S4 at kung babanggain niya ang resident Grand King ng campus, Oikawa Tooru? Inisin lang talaga siya nito lalo at makakatikim na talaga siya.Ng sapak? Ng tadyak? Ng halik? Who knows.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	1. prologue

Sendai University, the university for the elite. Isang eskwelahan para sa top of the top ng bansa, mga heir at heiress ng susunod na henerasyon ng mga nagpapatakbo ng ekonomiya ng Pilipinas—or so the public thinks.

_Wala namang ambag ang mga 'yan kundi mag-magaling at maging matapobre sa mga nasa ilalim nila,_ wari ni Hajime habang masamang tinitingnan ang arko sa entrance ng unibersidad. Dala-dala ang pinaglumaang Jansport bag ng tatay niya, at ang kakabinyag palang na puting Vans na regalo sa kanya noong birthday niya last July, ay mag-isa niyang tinatahak ang pagpasok sa first day of school kasabay sa paligid ang mga schoolmate niyang mukhang may pupuntahang photoshoot. 

"We went to Japan last week to try out this new sushi restaurant my boyfriend's brother opened, kaso it was meh.. so lumipad nalang kami that afternoon din papuntang Singapore to stay the night out." 

Napatingin si Hajime ng mabilis sa gilid niya, bakas ang gulat sa kanyang ekspresyon. _Japan to Singapore within a few hours.. at para lang matulog do'n?!_ Agad siyang dumiretso ng tingin at huminga. By now, he should be used to these incredulous statements from the rich, pero iba pa rin talaga isipin kung ikukumpara sa pagsama niya sa bukid nila last week.

Wala namang siyang problema doon. Masaya pa nga siyang nakakatulong sa mga magulang niya. Wala rin siyang problema na hindi sila mayaman, o kahit may-kaya man lang. Talagang nagugulat lang siya minsan sa buhay ng ibang tao. Pero no matter, matapobre pa rin sila sa mga mata niya at hindi na iyon magbabago sa kanyang isipan.

Bitbit ang lunchbox na hinanda ng nanay niyang maaga gumising para lang ipagprepare siya sa unang araw ng eskwela ay itinaas niya ang kanyang baba at matuling pumasok ng Aoba Johsai building, ang building na para sa kanilang mga Sophomore lamang. Hindi pa siya kailanman nakakapasok o nakakaikot dito lalo na at transferee lang siya mula ng taon na iyon. Inaalala niya kung may nabanggit ba ang nanay niyang kakilala niya sa unibersidad nang bigla siyang nagulat sa malakas na tilian sa likod niya, ngunit hindi niya ito binigyang-pansin.

Habang nalilito siya sa paghanap ng classroom niya ay aksidente siyang natulak pagilid ng ilang babaeng mukhang may nagmamadaling puntahan—hindi pa rin tumitigil ang mga irit at hiyaw sa likod niya, at mukhang may mga lalaki na ring pumapaligid at naguusap sa kanilang mga sarili.

_Ayan na sila._

_Iba talaga ang dating nila kapag naglalakad silang apat.._

_Atsumu, anakan mo ako! Eita, ang pogi mo!_

_AAAAHHHHHH!_

Tuluyan nang nakuha ang interes ni Hajime at dahan-dahan siyang umikot para tingnan kung ano ba ang nagsisimula ng komusyon. Sa kanyang kanan ay may nakita siyang pamilyar na mukha, at dali-dali siyang tumakbo papunta rito. 

"Uy, Makki!"

Agarang tumingin sa kanya ang kanyang tinatawag at ngumiti.

"Iwa?!"

"Oo, oo!" Tumawa siya at pumalupot ng kamay sa balikat ni Makki, kaklase niya noong Grade 4 sa local elementary school malapit sa bahay nila. Naaalala niyang isang taon lang ito nagaral sa kanila at umalis din pagkatapos, ngunit hindi niya makakalimutan ang pink nitong buhok na palagi niyang inaasar na mukhang cotton candy. "Pink pa rin buhok mo?"

"Gago kasi, natural nga 'to." Sambit ni Makki na mukhang may hinahanap ngunit tumingin lang sa kanya ulit pagkatapos. "Dito ka na pala nagaaral?"

"Ah e, oo. Transferred this school year lang. Alam mo naman si Mama..."

"Gagawin ang lahat makapasok ka lang dito sa Sendai, oo naaalala ko." Sagot ni Makki na tumingin sa papalapit na horde ng mga tao. "Teka, isod tayo. Dadaan na ang mga hari at baka maipit tayo."

"Ha?" 

Hinigit na lamang siya ng Makki sa gilid habang dumadami ang taong sabay-sabay na may tinitingnan. _Seriously, ano bang meron?!_

"Ang S4, nandyan na yata. Narinig kong sinisigaw ang pangalan nina Miya at Semi."

Tiningnan lamang siya ng Hajime ng pagilid, at iniakyat muli sa balikat ang bag niyang nalalaglag na. "S4? Ano 'yon, boyband?"

"Ssh!" Agad nagharang si Makki ng kamay sa bibig ni Hajime at nagobserba ng paligid. Nang makita niyang walang malapit sa kanila ay inilayo niya agad ng kamay niya bago pa ito dilaan ni Hajime sa inis. ""Wag mo basta bastang sinasabi ang pangalan ng grupo nila ng ganon."

"Ng parang ano...?"

Lumapit sa kanya si Makki at bumulong. "Na parang walang respeto. Mahirap na, baka may makarinig at magsumbong sa kanila."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Hajime, "At ano namang mangyayari kung gano'n?"

Huminga na lang si Makki ng malalim bago siya sumagot. "Unspoken rule dito sa university na bawal magka-bad blood sa kanila, kung ayaw mo ma-expel o mapilitan umalis mag-isa mo. Kapag nabigyan ka ng infamous red card nila, bilang na ang mga araw mo dito sa university..."

_Red card? Expulsion? Aalis on their own accord? _Joke time ba sila? Isip ni Hajime. "At sino naman sila para gawin 'yon, ha?"__

__

__

__"Nakalimutan kong wala kang pakialam sa mga bagay na walang magandang naidudulot sa buhay mo." Sambit ni Makki na natatawang lumayo sa kanya. "Basta, kung gusto mong tumagal dito sa university, 'wag mo lang sila idi-disrespect o kung ano man. Better yet, stay away from them or their goons. Their influence knows no bounds, Iwa."_ _

__

__

__Hajime snorts. Sino naman 'tong mga 'to para katakutan niya? Hindi niya ito kilala at wala siyang pakialam, honestly, pero kung sila ang "magdidikta" ng pamumuhay niya sa unibersidad for the next years ay marapat lang na malaman niya kung sino ang mga ito. "Sino ba itong S4 na 'to?"_ _

__

__

__Para bang pinaglalaruan siya ng tadhana dahil at that moment ay dumaan na ang grupo ng tao na kaya pala nagku-kumusyon ay inaabangan lang ang dating ng S4. Buti na lang ay matangkad siya enough para makita ang grupo sa gitna ng audience, at natigilan siya._ _

__

__

__"Ang una mong dapat malaman ay kung sino ang namumuno sa kanila. Sa kanya ka pinakamatakot, he's the one ruling this campus. 'Yun, yung brown at wavy ang buhok na mukhang mula sa langit. Ang leader ng S4, ang Great King ng Sendai, Oikawa Tooru."_ _

__

__

__Talagang favorite siya ni tadhana today dahil pagkasambit ni Makki noon ay siyang lingat ng tingin sa kanya nitong si Oikawa Tooru. Ngunit matulin din ang alis ng mga mata nito sa kanya habang tuluy-tuloy lang ang lakad, samantalang natigilan si Hajime sa kanyang pwesto._ _

__

__

__Napaisip siya at kumunot ang kanyang noo._ _

__

__

___Tangina, ngumisi ba siya sa'kin?_ _ _


	2. when you look me in the eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay ganda talaga ng mga mata nitong si Koushi, ngunit ngayon na nakita na niya ng malapitan ay hindi niya maikakailang may kaunting lungkot siyang nakikita dito.

“Ako na nagsasabi, Kiyo. Walang kwenta naman do’n sa Sendai, hindi ko alam bakit sikat na sikat ‘yun. Puro mga matapobreng mayayaman lang naman ang nag-aaral, mga hindi pa nakikinig sa klase at kung anu-ano ang inuuna,” sabay hampas ni Hajime ng basahan sa counter. “Sinasayang nila ang bayad sa eskwelahan!”

Pagkatapos ng first day niya sa unibersidad ay agad siyang dumiretso sa kanyang part-time job sa café sa may gitna ng bayan. Marahil at maraming malalapit na building at schools dito ay palaging puno ang café, ngunit nakakapanibagong kaunti lamang ang tao that Monday afternoon.

Tinuro ni Hajime ang kanyang katrabaho at long-time friend na si Kiyoomi, at tumaas ang kilay nito. “Ano?”

“Magsabi na kaya ako sa magulang ko na lilipat na lang ako?”

Lumapit sa kanya si Kiyoomi at umiling. “Nako, Kuya. Alam mo naman kung anong pinagdaanan ni Tita Haruka para lang makapag-transfer ka sa Sendai. Take the chance na, eto naman. Pagtiisan mo na lang mga kaklase mo.”

“‘Yun na nga eh. Wala naman sanang problema and I could’ve lived my life without bothering with others kaso,” umupo si Hajime sa likod ng counter at nangalumbaba. “May nabanggit kasi yung isa kong kaibigan do’n, si Makki? Some red card shit. At mukhang nakakasira daw ng buhay kapag nabigyan ka no’n. Who does that? Ang gago naman nila kung ganoon.”

“Red card? Sinong nagbibigay at para saan daw?”

“Hindi natapos ni Makki ‘yung kwento niya kasi nag-ring na ‘yung bell kaninang umaga bago kami matapos mag-usap, pero related yata do’n sa grupo ng apat na lalaki na may grand entrance kanina sa campus..” Natawa siya ng saglit nang naalala kung gaano sila nag-mukhang tanga na naka-suit pa pagpasok. “S4 something. Hindi ko kilala kung ano ba sila pero nabanggit ni Makki ‘yung leader—Tooru Oikawa ba ‘yun?”

“Hoy!” Inalog ni Kiyoomi ang balikat niya at napabulong. “Tooru Oikawa?! Hindi mo siya kilala?! Kuya Hajime naman, alam kong caveman ka pero ibang klase na ‘to.”

“Napakapanget ng ugali mo, Kiyo.”

“Kuya, seryoso ako. Alam mo ba ‘yung sikat na chain ng supermalls dito sa buong bansa? Kanila ‘yun. Pati ‘yung Sendai oil stations na lagi mong pinagkakargahan ng gas ng motor mo, kanila ‘yun! Sila din ang bumili at ngayon ay nagmamay-ari ng lahat ng Marriott hotel sa atin! At wala pa ‘yun sa kalahati ng companies nila!”

Tinitigan lang siya ni Hajime. “Dami mong alam ah.”

“Siyempre, nag-research ako about diyan. Kilala ko yata ‘yang sinasabi mong S4, ‘yan yung tropa ni Oikawa Tooru mula nang pagkabata. Gusto mo ba explain ko sa’yo sinu-sino sila?”

Alam ni Hajime na dapat siyang humindi. Aanhin naman niya ang information na iyon, ‘di ba? But his curiosity got the best of him, and wala namang masama getting to know the people ruling his school kuno. Para lang alam niya babanggain niya in case may mangyari. (Dasal niya ay wala dahil gusto lang niyang mabuhay ng tahimik at makatapos after four three years, thank you.)

“Fine.”

Kinuha ni Kiyoomi ang isa pang upuan at tumabi kay Hajime. Chineck muna nila ang café at lahat naman ay busy sa laptop o phone nila, o kaya naman ay nakikipagusap sa mga kaibigang kasama. Wala ring bagong customer kaya tumuloy lang si Kiyoomi.

“Kilala mo ba 'yung Miya twins?"

"Familiar." Napaisip si Hajime at naalala niyang may familiar na Miya Osamu sa likod ng isipan niya. "Osamu Miya, naaalala kong nabasa ko pangalan niya sa isang magazine. Pamilya nila may-ari ng National Museum, 'di ba?"

"Oo, siya 'yung isa sa kambal. 'Yung isa ata ang pumapasok ngayon sa university mo, 'yung Atsumu! Blond hair, matangos ang ilong, medyo matangkad, magaling na setter-"

"Ops, ops. Hinay, Kiyo. Crush mo?"

Mariin siyang tinulak ni Kiyoomi. "Gago, hindi Kuya! I'm just saying, siya kasi 'yung mas sumisikat ngayong Miya after umalis ng kakambal niya at nanay nila papuntang Japan. Apparently, naghiwalay na 'yung parents nila and nag-decide silang paghiwalayin din 'yung kambal. Saklap, 'no?"

Tumango si Hajime. "Oo, pero ano pang valuable accomplishments nung naiwan dito at bakit ka patay na patay sa kanya?"

"Kapag 'di ka tumigil, isusumbong ko talaga kay Boss Irihata na ikaw talaga nakabasag nung lagayan ng asukal last week sa pantry at hindi kung anong pusa lang." Agad tumikom ang bibig ni Hajime at nagpatuloy na sa kwento si Kiyoomi. "Eto pa lang kasi. Bale, 'tong si Atsumu, naging candidate 'yan ng Under-19 program ng government para salain 'yung future possible members ng Men's National Volleyball Team! Siya rin ang laging umaattend sa charity events sponsored ng museum nila kaya kilala siyang advocate ng maraming bagay."

Kinuha ni Kiyoomi ang phone niya mula sa bulsa ng apron at agad na nagbukas ng Chrome. Hindi na lang nag-comment si Hajime ng wallpaper nitong mukhang pamilyar...

"Eto, eto siya, Kuya." Nagpakita si Kiyoomi ng Google Images search ni Atsumu at hindi naman itatanggi ni Hajime na may itsura ito. Napatingin nga lang siya sa isang larawan kung saan may mga katagang 'BREAKING NEWS' sa ilalim ng whole body photo ni Atsumu.

"O, tungkol saan 'yang nabalita siya?" Turo niya sa picture at pinindot ito ni Kiyoomi. Lumukot ang mga kilay nito at binasa agad ang laman ng balita. 

"Forgot to mention... medyo mahilig sa parties nga lang 'to at laging nakikita daw sa mga high-end bar dito sa bansa, iba-iba ang kasama kada gabi..."

Nakita ni Hajime ang pag-deflate ng kaibigan at pinitik niya ito sa noo. "Kala mo naman boyfriend mo. Lungkot mo diyan."

"Siyempre, baka misunderstood lang 'yun tsaka may pinagdadaanan siguro." Sagot ni Kiyoomi na nag-exit sa picture at nagsearch ng bago. "Maiba naman, eto si Eita Semi, pamilya niyan may-ari ng pinakamalaking construction firm sa bansa. Sila nga ata inatasang mag-renovate ng Malacanang, if I remember correctly. Sila din ngayon ang kausap para sa mga bagong daan na idadagdag sa SLEX at NLEX."

"Tangina, ang lakas naman niyan." Sumilip si Hajime sa pictures nitong si Eita at tumango muli. "Sadya bang may itsura talaga lahat silang apat?"

"Malamang, mayaman eh. Poster boy. Anyway! May usap-usapang part din sila ng elite gang dito sa atin, pero ssh ka na lang kasi wala rin namang pruweba. Kahit decades na 'yun umuugong. Ewan ko ba. Oh eto," nag-iba ulit ng hinanap si Kiyoomi at natigilan si Hajime nang nakita niya ang lalaking nasa screen. "Koushi Sugawara, familiar?"

_Teka, parang... nakita ko na siya..._ Agad na nag-isip si Hajime at nang naalala niya ay huminga lamang siya. Mabilis lang ang pangyayari pero earlier that day, noong dumaan sa harap niya ang S4 at naalala niyang nginisian siya ni Tooru Oikawa ay may kasunod na lalaki sa likod niyang tila ba biniyayaan ng Diyos ng angking liwanag na makakatalo sa araw. Malumanay ang mga mata, may hindi maalis-alis na ngiti sa bibig, at higit sa lahat, hindi mukhang matapobre tulad ni Tooru Oikawa sa harap niya.

"Oo, nakita ko ata siya kanina. Kasama nung tatlo. I'd know that grey mop of hair in a heartbeat."

Napatitig siya sa kawalan at bigla lang naalalang may katabi pa siya nang mapansin niyang tumahimik din si Kiyoomi. Tumingin siya dito at nagulat nang nakatitig na ito sa kanya nang may malaking ngiti. 

"Ikaw ah, mga tipo mo 'yan, 'di ba?!"

"Gago, hindi." Tahimik na tumawa si Hajime. "As if naman may karapatan akong lapitan siya. Ano bang background niya? "

"Hindi ko maalala 'yung name pero basta, apo 'yan nung ex-Director General ng UNESCO. Namatay nga lang parents niya sa car accident nung bata siya kaya doon din siya sa lola niyang 'yun nags-stay." Nag-scroll down pa si Kiyoomi sa Wikipedia page ng binata at nagpakita ng picture neto na tumutugtog ng violin sa gitna ng isang malaking auditorium. "Nice o, he's played alongside overseas legendary violinists na rin... wow, nagkaroon na rin siya ng charity concert with _the_ Hilary Hahn... ang galing..."

Nakuha ang atensyon ni Hajime sa isang larawan kung saan may malaking ngiti sa mukha ni Koushi, hawak-hawak ang alagang aso sa harap ng maraming kamera. Hindi niya aakalaing may malaking trahedya na nangyari sa buhay nito noong bata pa siya, kaya humahanga siya ngayon sa lalaki.

"Last but not the least, ang favorite mo."

Kay panget ng ekspresyon sa mukha ni Hajime nang masabi iyon ni Kiyoomi at hindi niya mapigilang tumawa ng malakas. "Gago talaga 'tong si Kuya, hindi pa nga ako nagsasalita!"

"Alam ko na sasabihin mo. Pinakamayamang pamilya sa bansa, pinagnanasaan ng lahat ng lalaki at babae, matapobre, mayabang, mataas ang tingin sa sarili. Ano pa ba?"

"Ang judgmental mo, Kuya Hajime. Alam mo 'yun?" Siyang irap ni Kiyoomi at hindi na siya nag-search pa sa Google. "As I said kanina, mayaman kung mayaman ang pamilya Oikawa. May kilala kang mayaman? Mas mayaman pa sila do'n. No joke. Hindi na ako magugulat kung pamilya pala nila may-ari nitong shop na pinagtatrabahuhan natin."

"Pucha, 'wag ka naman magbiro ng ganyan." Maraang tumayo si Hajime at naghigpit ng apron nang may bagong pumasok sa café nila, ngunit bago pa siya makasalita ng _Good afternoon!_ ay natigil siya nang makakita ng pamilyar na mukha.

Si Koushi Sugawara at si Atsumu Miya.

_Si Koushi Sugawara at si Atsumu Miya. Nasa shop. Si Koushi._ HIndi mawari ni Hajime bakit bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang nakita niya ang lalaki at hindi siya nag-atubiling itulak si Kiyoomi palayo ng counter para siya ang mag-mando nito. Hindi niya nakita ang inis sa mukha ni Kiyoomi na agad na nawal nang naktia niya kung sino ang isa pang pumasok.

Palihim na sumilip ng titig si Hajime kay Koushi na busy tumingin sa pastry lineup nila for that day.

"I recommend the strawberry cheesecake po, Sir. Malakas din 'yan sa mga usual goers namin dito."

Hindi naalis ang tingin ni Koushi sa cake ngunit sumagot siya. "Okay, can I get one, please? How much will it be?"

Kinailangan kurutin ni Hajime ang sarili bago siya mapangiti dahil _fuck_ , kay ganda naman ng boses nito. "190 po per slice, 900 naman po if whole cake."

"Oh no, I'd only like to get one slice." Tumayo na ito at tumingin sa kanya na may ngiting abot hanggang mga mata nito. "I'll have it to-go, please."

_Imposibleng parte 'to ng sinasabi nilang S4... napakabait at mahinhin nitong si Koushi para maging parte ng sinasabi ni Makki na grupong naninira ng buhay sa campus..._

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Ah?" Mamaya talaga ay masasabunutan ni Hajime ang sarili sa hiya. Alam niyang namumula na ang mga tenga niya ngayon. "Sorry, yes po, one strawberry cheesecake to-go, coming up."

Kinalma niya ang sarili habang dahan-dahang kinukuha ang naka-display na slice ng cake mula sa rack. Hindi niya naiwasang tumingin muli kay Koushi nang bumalik ito sa pwesto niyang nakatitig sa cake, tila ba manghang-mangha na bata sa nakikita niya. 

Kinuha niya ang standard box para sa take-outs nila at unti-unting binuo ang ribbon sa labas ng box. Pagkakuha niya ng paper bag sa ilalim ng counter ay siya niyang pansin sa tila kababalaghang pagsulyap ni Atsumu Miya kay Kiyoomi, na nagkukunwaring busy kakakuha at balik ng supplies sa ilalim ng counter. Na para bang hindi kinikilig kanina habang nagkukwento tungkol kay Atsumu.

Inabutan siya ni Koushi ng 1000-peso bill na siya namang pinanlakihan ng mata niya. Kulang yata ang barya sa register at hindi siya sigurado kung makakalabas siya o si Kiyoomi para magpapalit dahil mukhang busy ito kakapa-cute kay Atsumu. Magpapaalam na sana siya kay Koushi na lalabas saglit nang naunang magsalita ang isa.

"Keep the change, don't worry. Thanks again!"

Mabilisan nitong hinigit ang collar ng damit ni Atsumu na nabilaukan sa gulat dahil sa lakas ng higit sa kanya. Pareho silang tumatawa nang lumabas ng café, habang sina Hajime at Kiyoomi naman ay humabol ng tingin sa dalawa.

"Ieexplain mo ba sa akin bakit ka nag-pabebe kay Atsumu Miya kanina?"

"Huh? Ako, pabebe?" Humawak si Kiyoomi sa dibdib at nagpanggap na nasaktan. "Excuse me, Kuya-"

"Bumalik 'yung old bitch face mo na bihira mo nang nagagamit. Huwag ka na mag-deny. Gusto mo hinahabol ka e."

"Akala mo naman hindi ka nakikipaglandian doon kay Sugawara kanina." Irap ni Kiyoomi na biglang tumuwid ang tayo nang may makita sa entrance. Buti na lang at wala silang ginagawang kalokohan dahil sabay pasok naman ng kanilang manager na si Irihata. 

Agad na nagrequest si Irihata ng details sa mga nangyari sa shop habang wala siya at sinagot naman siya ni Kiyoomi, habang naiwang nagiisip si Hajime sa mga nangyari.

Kay ganda talaga ng mga mata nitong si Koushi, ngunit ngayon na nakita na niya ng malapitan ay hindi niya maikakailang may kaunting lungkot siyang nakikita dito. Pero hindi na niya papangunahan ang sarili dahil first day pa lang naman ng school. Baka matagal lang na mula nang huli siya nagka-interes sa ibang tao ngunit alam niyang kailangan na niyang tapakan ang nararamdaman habang maaga pa. Kahit sabihin pa niyang iba si Koushi sa mga kilala niyang mayayaman, hindi mawawala ang katotohanan na parte pa rin siya ng mundong iyon.

Isang mundo na ipinangako ni Hajime sa sarili na kahit kailan ay hindi niya mapapatawad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo song titles ang chapter titles bakit ba
> 
> good evening sana safe keo lahat <3

**Author's Note:**

> the title ‘你会看见 幸福的所在’ (eng: you will see where happiness is) is directly lifted from the lyrics of 流星雨 (eng: meteor rain).  
> current drama hyperfixation means projecting them onto iwaoi. what’s new. see you around!


End file.
